Destinada a ti
by Aleja Cullen Cipriano
Summary: Un matrimonio que salvara muchas vidas, un amor no correspondido y cuatro corazones rotos... El destino es cruel en ocaciones, y nosotros somos como muñecos en sus manos. TODOS HUMANOS
1. Prologo

**Los personajes son de Sthepanie Meyer, la historia es mia.**

**Acabo de terminar Enseñando a un corazon roto y he decidido empezar con esta historia, espero les guste.**

* * *

**Prologo**

_Cansada, esa era la única palabra que pasaba por la mente de Isabella mientras transcurría esa horrible fiesta de la cual no quería participar, quería irse, quitarse esos zapatos altos y ese pesado vestido decorado con piedras preciosas, pero no podía, se suponía que era su fiesta de cumpleaños…_

Mire a mi alrededor, las personas sonreían y reían pero se notaba la hipocresía, el interés y sobre todo la soberbia. Como odiaba el mundo en el que había nacido, todo sonrisas falsas y formalismos. Había una mesa llena de regalos de invaluable valor, que costaban muchas monedas de oro, cosas inútiles que no utilizaría jamás porque no significaban nada para mí, porque eran simplemente objetos para llamar mi atención, para comprar mi cariño.

Mire a mi derecha, sentado junto a mí en su trono se encontraba mi padre Aro Vulturi con una mirada de superioridad y sonrisa divertida, su corona resaltaba en contraste con el cabello completamente negro y un rostro hermoso a pesar de la edad, sus ojos negros que brillaban divertidos, su ropa era de la seda más cara y fina que se podía encontrar en el mundo, era un hombre orgulloso y prepotente que aplastaba a cualquiera que le mostrara un poco de debilidad.

Al lado de mi padre se encontraba mi primo Alec, heredero de la mitad del reino de mi padre, tenía un rostro de ángel y una mente de científico que en ocasiones superaba un corazón inocente e infantil, era un genio y lideraba el ejercito del castillo, su ropa azul resaltaba completamente unos ojos negros, Alec era físicamente parecido a mi padre y era considerado uno de los príncipes más respetados del mundo.

Y aquí estaba yo, la princesa Isabella, con ese vestido de color azul que me hacía ver mi piel cremosa y mi tiara sujetando mi cabello, el collar de zafiros y oro en mi cuello pesaba lo suficiente como para hacerme caer pero nada importaba la incomodidad, porque desde que era pequeña mi padre había gravado en mi la importancia que se le daba a mostrar la riqueza familiar sin importar nada más.

Mi padre levanto su mano y la música seso, todos lo miraron fijamente y cuando se levantó los invitados agacharon la cabeza y le hicieron una reverencia en muestra de respeto, mire fijamente su espalda, mi rostro completamente falto de sentimientos, se veía igual de aburrido que el de mi primo, porque la realeza no puede mostrar sus sentimientos a simples plebeyos ese era el lema de mi padre.

- De pie –la voz fuerte y grave de mi padre resonó por el amplio salón de fiestas, lleno de autoridad, hacia años había aprendido a no estremecerme por la fuerza de su voz- pido un brindis por el cumpleaños número diecisiete de mi queridísima hija Isabella –intente no poner los ojos en blanco por sus palabras, sobre todo por el fingido amor de padre. Las personas a su alrededor levantaron sus copas y sonrieron antes de beber- Además, en muestra de agradecimiento por haber acudido a mi llamado, les daré la grata noticia de que en dos días llegara el prometido de la princesa Isabella y empezaremos con los preparativos de la boda.

Me quede estática, congelada en el tiempo, mire a mi primo de reojo y vi la expresión asustada en su rostro antes de que volviera a poner la máscara de aburrimiento, no lo podía creer, no podía estar prometida, no podía ser posible.

A mi alrededor empezaron las felicitaciones, mi padre se acercó con una mirada acerada en los ojos que decía "no te atrevas a arruinarlo", me levante con la frente en alto tomando delicadamente la mano extendida de mi padre y de nuevo se inclinaron ante mí, les pedí que se levantaran y cuando lo hicieron se acercaron a nosotros, tomaron mi mano izquierda que estaba enguantada y tocando solo mis dedos se acercaban a besar el anillo que representaba mi legado de sangre real, aquel anillo con el símbolo de la familia Vulturi: El ave fénix.

La fiesta continuo, el banquete y el vino iba y venía, la gente bailaba y reía, las mujeres a un lado hablaban de la ropa de las demás mientras los hombres comentaban sus conquistas, me sentía tan fuera de lugar, mientras miraba a todos lados con expresión aburrida mi alma gritaba por la injusticia, por aquel matrimonio del que no sabía nada.

Me levante de mi trono después de una hora y me acerque a mi padre con una ligera reverencia.

- Me retiro, padre.

- Sera lo mejor, debes verte bien para conocer a tu prometido –vi la burla en sus ojos e intente con todas mis fuerzas no mostrarle ningún sentimiento. Alec se levantó también y se detuvo a mi lado.

- Yo la acompañare, tío.

- No –la voz rotunda resonó por el salón, algunas cabezas giraron en nuestra dirección antes de volver a sus asuntos asustados por el castigo que tendrían si el rey los encontraba inmiscuyéndose en los asuntos de la familia real- Tú te quedaras aquí, serás el rey y tienes que empezar a comportarte como tal.

Alec me miro durante unos segundos antes de sentarse de nuevo en su trono, le hice una reverencia a mi padre antes de darme la vuelta y salir por la gran puerta de madera que estaba detrás de nosotros, los guardias cerraron la puerta detrás de mí no sin antes darme una sonrisa triste dejándome sola en la oscuridad de ese largo pasillo.

Me quite los zapatos, levante mi vestido y corrí a mi habitación, necesitaba aire, necesitaba escapar, no quería conocer a mi prometido, no quería casarme así.

Las ventanas dejaban que entrara la luz de la luna, la música se escuchaba muy baja y llore mientras corría, porque mi único sueño era casarme enamorada, escoger a mi esposo, pero era algo imposible, me casaría con alguien a quien no conozco para poder ser reina.

Me detuve frente a una de las muchas puertas y entre viendo a un hombre acostado en una cama iluminado por las velas, él era una de las pocas personas que me había tocado con cariño, porque sabía que me amaba de la forma en que yo lo amaba a él, porque solo él me podía consolar cuando lo necesitaba

- ¿Pasa algo pequeña? –me pregunto con su voz fuerte y aun así dulce, porque esa dulzura solo estaba en su voz cuando me hablaba.

- Me voy a casar abuelo –llore amargamente arrodillándome en el suelo junto a su cama.

- Mi pequeña –susurro- ya lo sabía.

Lo mire con los ojos completamente abiertos pero el solo apretó mi mano mas fuerte.

- Escúchame, pequeña, tu matrimonio fue acordado para salvarnos de una guerra que solamente servirá para que inocentes mueran, sabes que las cosas entre nuestro reino y el reino de la familia Cullen está en dificultades, tu eres la única que puede remediarlo… Te tienes que casar con el hijo mayor de la familia Cullen, el príncipe Emmett Cullen para así preservar la paz entre nuestros reinos.

Sabia de la tregua entre los reinos, y había escuchado hablar mucho de Emmett Cullen pero jamás lo había visto, y el saber lo que me deparaba el destino era cada vez más cruel, lagrimas cayeron por mis mejillas mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y bajaba la cabeza.

- No quiero casarme así abuelo, quiero decidir.

- Lo sé, pero no tienes opción –suspiro cansado, levante la mirada para ver su rostro arrugado y me quite mis guantes para tomar sus manos- ya se decidió, tienes que hacerlo por todos nosotros.

- Quería casarme como tu abuelo –susurre mirando nuestras manos entrelazadas, sintiendo todos mis sueños desmoronarse en instantes dejándome completamente vacía y triste- quería conocer a alguien que me robara el corazón, que fuera mi complemento perfecto.

- ¿Fui cruel por contarte mi historia con tu abuela? –sus ojos estaban tristes, llenos de compasión, de cariño.

- No, me diste algo con que soñar –bese el dorso de su mano con cariño.

- Pequeña –suspiro apretando suavemente mi mano- algún día moriré, y solo estaré tranquilo cuando vea que alguien podrá cuidarte, es lo único que pido.

- Tu eres Charles Vulturi, tú no puedes morir –dije con vehemencia porque no soportaba la idea de quedarme sin él, porque la niña que aun había en mi moriría si se quedaba sin su abuelo.

- Algún día tendré que reunirme con René –me dijo con una sonrisa- y aún queda la posibilidad de que te enamores de tu prometido.

- No lo creo –suspire negando con la cabeza- va a ser igual a los que celebran en el salón, avaricioso, prepotente, orgulloso, soberbio, estirado y sobre todo hipócrita.

- ¿Y si no es así? ¿Y si lo estas juzgando mal? –me pregunto y vi su sonrisa, esa que ponía cuando yo estaba siendo irracional.

- Entiendo tu punto abuelo, intentare llevarme bien con él, conocerlo, pero no prometo nada.

- Esa es mi pequeña –dijo orgulloso- ahora retírate, este pobre viejo tiene que descansar y tú también.

- Buenas noches abuelo –bese su mano de nuevo antes de levantarme y salir de la habitación, camine hasta quedar frente a una ventana y mire la luna soñando con que el amor de mi vida la mirara también, y al mismo tiempo deseando que jamás lo hiciera…

* * *

**Primer cap de mi nueva historia, que les parecio? les gusto? quieren cambiar algo?**

**Dejen un review!**

**Besos!**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Los personajes son de Sthepanie Meyer, la historia es mia.**

**Gracias a yasmin-cullen, G-Adap y Elizabeth por tambien seguirme en esta historia, n.n**

**Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

- ¿Princesa? –escuche que llamaban quedamente una voz femenina fuera de mi habitación, suspire mirando desde mi balcón el maravilloso cielo y las montañas que a esta hora de la mañana se veían mas radiantes que nunca.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse y pasos sordos fue lo único que me indico que alguien había entrado a mi habitación, me gire un poco y vi como tímidamente mi dama de compañía aparecía por las puertas de cristal del balcón.

- ¿Pasa algo Leah?

- Mi señor desea que baje, su prometido a llegado princesa.

Cerré los ojos intentando mantener a raya la tristeza que ese acontecimiento aun me provocaba, odiaba saber que a pesar de la plática que tuve con mi abuelo aun temía conocer a mi prometido.

- ¿Puedes abrazarme Leah? –le pregunte tímidamente y al momento me sentí rodeada en un confortable abrazo.

- Bella –susurro en mi oído, ella era una de las pocas personas que me llamaba así, y solo lo hacía en pocas ocasiones por miedo a que mi padre nos descubriera y a nuestra amistad- No tengas miedo, todo saldrá bien.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Nacimos al mismo tiempo Bella, crecimos juntas, soy tu dama de compañía hasta que alguna de las dos muera por decreto de tu padre, te conozco y sé que mereces ser feliz.

La abrace con fuerza y ella acaricio mi espalda, adoraba tanto a Leah, era mi mejor amiga, era como mi hermana.

- Tengo tanto miedo –le confesé.

- Lo sé, no te preocupes.

Nos separamos y nos miramos a los ojos, ella era una mujer hermosa, de piel morena y lustroso cabello negro, sus pestañas eran largas y resaltaban el gris de sus ojos, su postura era decidida y firme, ella era todo lo que yo jamás llegaría a ser.

- Vamos a bajar, el rey te espera –me dijo con una sonrisa que devolví reticente mientras asentía.

Salimos de mi habitación y cuando me cruzaba con alguno de los lacayos de mi padre ellos solo me daban pequeñas sonrisas tristes, compartiendo mis sentimientos, caminamos por el largo pasillo lleno de puertas interminables, bajamos las escaleras con su baranda de oro pulido y continuamos por otro largo pasillo que conducía al despacho de mi padre.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta los guardias que la guardaban simplemente miraron hacia otro lado, dejándome respirar para calmar mi miedo, dándome un minuto para controlar el temblor de mis manos y la palidez de mi rostro.

Sentí la mano de Leah en mi hombro dándome fuerzas y asentí hacia los guardias que abrieron la puerta lentamente, levante la barbilla y camine con la confianza que no tenía adentrándome en esa habitación, sintiendo a Leah detrás de mí rezagada como una buena dama de compañía, aleje todo sentimiento de mi rostro mientras miraba a los dos hombres que estaban sentados en cómodos sillones bebiendo un líquido ámbar en pequeñas copas de cristal.

El hombre al lado de mi padre era enorme, sus hombros anchos, sus manos fuertes, tanto que temí que rompiera el cristal de la copa si no tenía cuidado, parecía un oso; su ropa era igual a la que usaban todos los príncipes, hecha con la seda más fina y cara, su cabello era castaño y estaba corto y sus ojos eran verdes como la hierba después de haber soportado una lluvia torrencial.

Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron vi como apretaba la mandíbula mientras me inspeccionaba, sabía que yo no era la elección de cualquier hombre, que había mujeres mucho más hermosas que yo, pero cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron sentí hielo, era una mirada tan fría y llena de rabia que me estremecí por dentro.

- Por fin llegas Isabella –murmuro mi padre, sonriendo sobre el borde de la copa de cristal antes de darle un sorbo al líquido ámbar.

- Lamento la tardanza, padre –murmure haciendo una reverencia y evitando mirar esos fríos ojos verdes.

- Pasa querida, y siéntate –el dulce de su voz era tan empalagoso que me provocaban nauseas, odiaba cuando mi padre hablaba de esa manera, intentando ocultar en medio de la dulzura su horrible personalidad.

Le hice caso sin decir una sola palabra y antes de sentarme "mi prometido" se levantó en modo de cortesía, me senté con la espalda erguida mirando un punto fijo en la nada, esperando que todo esto acabara y así poder ir a esconderme en mi habitación.

- El es el príncipe Emmett Cullen, hijo de él rey Carlisle Cullen y Esme Cullen –me informo mi padre.

- Gusto en conocerlo, príncipe –murmure sin emociones.

- Lo mismo digo, princesa –murmuro el, y a pesar de sus palabras sabía que en el fondo no se sentía asi.

- Emmett tiene 24 años, y sus padres han decidido que un matrimonio es lo que más le conviene, y la mejor forma de hacerlo es con una princesa. Puesto que nuestros reinos han estado en disputas los últimos cincuenta años hemos decidido hacer esta unión para sellar la paz de una vez y para siempre.

- Mi madre me comento al respecto – Murmuro con amargura. Su voz era grave y tosca, y por un momento pude ver la verdadera razón de esta unión, yo era una princesa normal, no era hermosa o sofisticada, simplemente normal… Y él era tosco, desconfiado y nada elegante. La mejor forma de cumplir con sus perspectivas era haciendo que nos casáramos.

- Entonces sabrás que te quedaras aquí hasta que termine la boda, conocerás a Isabella y debes saber que ella junto con su primo Alec reinaran juntos estas tierras.

- Al igual que se hará en el reino de mis padres –contesto rápidamente- mi hermano Edward y yo reinaremos juntos.

- De acuerdo –mi padre se levantó y Emmett y yo nos levantamos después de el- Isabella muéstrale a tu prometido el castillo y los jardines, después de todo pasara aquí un mes.

¿Un mes? El terror me inundo al saber que tenía una fecha límite.

Mi padre se fue y nos quedamos solos en completo silencio, finalmente le di la cara e le dedique una media sonrisa cuando me miro.

- ¿Le gustaría acompañarme para que pueda mostrarle el castillo?

- No –gruño y la ira en su rostro me hizo retroceder un paso- ¿Por qué demonios nació algo como usted? Si no hubiera nacido, yo podría haberme casado con cualquier otra, ¡¿Por qué tiene que ser usted?! –respiraba agitadamente mientras mi corazón se hundía en un abismo oscuro por sus palabras- le juro que hare su vida miserable, porque usted va a hacer la mía un infierno con el simple hecho de tener que verla cada mañana.

Baje la mirada viendo mí vestido rosa pálido y mis zapatos a juego, intente recomponerme mientras escuchaba el grito ahogado de Leah detrás de nosotros y cerré los ojos para no derramar las lágrimas que se empezaban a reunir en ellos.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así? –pregunto una furiosa voz masculina desde la puerta, levante rápidamente la mirada para ver a un furioso Alec entrar a zancadas en la habitación y acercarse a Emmett, vi como cerraba sus puños con fuerza y supe que quería golpearlo.

- ¡No Alec! –corrí todo lo que pude con ese incomodo vestido que limitaba mis movimientos y me pare frente a él, Alec se detuvo con el rostro enrojecido por la furia y sus ojos negros brillando con odio mientras miraba fijamente a Emmett.

- Apártate Isabella. –ordeno intentando moverme.

- Alec mírame –suplique y el lentamente bajo la mirada para que nuestros ojos se encontraran, puse mi mano en su pecho suavemente sintiendo el rápido latir de su corazón y le sonreí con tristeza- no lo hagas, estaría mal.

- Pero Bella… -murmuro después de unos tensos segundos y supe que se había calmado lo suficiente como para que su cerebro le regresara el sentido común.

- No importa –me gire y mire a Emmett que nos veía fijamente- No es como si no hubiera pensado lo que él dijo.

¿Sería culpa lo que brillo tenuemente en los ojos de Emmett? No lo sé porque rápidamente aparto la mirada.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres? –Volvió a preguntar Alec con vos fría.

- Soy Emmett Cullen, y supongo que tú eres Alec Vulturi –contesto el sínicamente.

- Lo soy, y por eso no dejare que le hagas daño a mi prima –Amenazo Alec.

- No, Alec –le suplique de nuevo cuando intentaba adelantarse otra vez, me gire para mirar a Leah que estaba horrorizada mirándonos- ¿Leah? ¿Podrías acompañar al príncipe Emmett a recorrer el castillo y luego mostrarle su habitación?

- Si, princesa –contesto ella después de recomponerse.

- Gracias –Mire a los hombres que estaban junto a mí y les hice una pequeña reverencia- Si me disculpan, iré a mi habitación, nos vemos a la hora de la cena.

Y con eso me marche, con paso lento, deseando que no se dieran cuenta de las terribles ganas de llorar que me albergaban en estos momentos.

* * *

**Lamento no haber comentado antes, la inspiracion no llegaba a mi n.n**

**Solo puedo decir... Pobre Bella jajajaja**

**¿Que les parecio el cap? ¿Les gusto? Dejen un review**

**Besos!**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Los personajes son de Sthepanie Meyer, la historia es mia.**

**Gracias por sus antiguos reviews ñ.ñ**

**Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

La cena de esa noche fue un total y completo desastre, aunque mi padre se divertía haciéndonos sentir incomodos en cada oportunidad que tenía, sentándonos a mi prometido y a mi uno junto al otro, obligándonos a hablar de temas banales en medio de la tensión entre nosotros, a entablar charlas con Alec a pesar de las miradas asesinas que lanzaba desde el otro lado de la gran mesa.

Me retire a mi habitación lo más rápido que pude dejando a los hombres hablar de guerra y planes militares, ya había tenido suficiente por un día.

En mi habitación me quite el pesado y estorboso vestido antes de ponerme el único vestido cómodo que tenía, tome una manta cálida y me acerque al balcón, mire por debajo para percatarme de que no había nadie y con la experiencia obtenida en los años pase las piernas por la barandilla quedando suspendida en el aire, camine con cuidado hasta la enredadera que cubría la pared debajo y agachándome siendo sostenida solo por mis manos, salte.

Baje rápidamente al suelo con ayuda de la enredadera y con la manta firmemente amarrada a mi cintura, corrí entre las sombras con rapidez hasta llegar a mi destino.

El jardín estaba iluminado tenuemente por la luz de la luna, la fragancia de las flores incitaba a la paz y el descanso, ese era mi jardín, uno en el que había trabajado durante años y que me enorgullecía completamente.

Me deje caer descuidadamente en la hierba fría y mire el cielo estrellado, me cubri con la manta antes de poner mis manos detrás de mi cabeza e intentar encontrar aquellas constelaciones que mi abuelo tanto se habia esforzado en enseñarme.

Entre el suave susurro del viento y la tranquilidad nocturna por fin pude dejarme llevar por el sueño, descansando apaciblemente.

Unos pasos se escuchaban cerca, muy cerca, abri los ojos lentamente fijándome en que aun no habia amanecido por completo, de nuevo sonaron los pasos y me sente mirando en dirección al sonido.

Emmett Cullen se veía aún más intimidante con la escasa oscuridad rodeándolo, se veía más alto desde mi posición, y su ropa desarreglada dejaba mucho que desear, pero era su sonrisa llena de hoyuelos y la calidez de su mirada mientras veía mi jardín lo que me hizo sonreír, sus hombros estaban caídos, llevaba unos pantalones cafés y una camisa blanca que no se había molestado en meter dentro de los pantalones, y cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron vi el asombro en sus ojos que reflejaba el mío propio.

Nos quedamos en un tenso silencio hasta que empezó a cantar un ave y cuando la escuchamos me relaje un poco, me cubrí aún más con la manta y le sonreí un poco.

- Buenos días.

- Buenos… días –murmuro mirando a los lados, buscando una vía de escape supuse.

- ¿Cómo encontró este lugar?

- Lo vi por mi ventana y pensé… que sería… agradable.

- ¿Quiere sentarse? –señale a mi lado y vi que sus hombros se tensaban más-¿O prefiere que me vaya?

- Este es su castillo princesa, no soy nadie para ordenarle retirarse –contesto fríamente y suspire derrotada.

- Haga lo que desee –Y aunque sabía que lo que iba a hacer no era nada femenino, y que me traería problemas si mi padre se enteraba, me recosté en la hierba mirando como la luz hacia retroceder la oscuridad lentamente.

Él no se movió por mucho tiempo, tanto que creí que se había marchado, pero luego escuche sus pasos acercándose de nuevo y su sombra me cubrió mientras se sentaba a mi lado para mirar el cielo.

- Lo siento –murmuró de repente, lo mire de reojo pero sus ojos estaban tercamente mirando el cielo.

- No importa –le respondí con sinceridad y escuche su pesado suspiro.

- No soy bueno en esto… Ni soy como su primo que es un verdadero príncipe, ni soy bueno con las palabras, ¡Demonios! Ni siquiera soy bueno haciendo amigos… Yo… Yo no quería casarme así, ¿sabe?

- Yo tampoco –puse mis manos en mi rostro- quería enamorarme, quería conocer ese sentimiento sin sentir que lo he robado.

- ¿Robado? –pregunto curioso y yo solo suspire.

- No importa –respire profundamente antes de sentarme y mirarlo de frente- Nuestras vidas han sido decididas, nuestros destinos unidos a la fuerza, así que no tenemos más remedio que llevarnos bien o sufrir durante toda la vida.

Nos quedamos unos minutos mirándonos a los ojos hasta que él sonrió un poco.

- No es como las demás.

- Por eso me tengo que casar con usted –le conteste con humor y escuche su resonante carcajada.

- ¿Puedo decirle Bella? Escuche ayer a su primo llamarla así. Estuve pensando y se que lo mejor para nosotros es llevarnos bien… ayer estaba un poco enojado.

- Por supuesto, pero solo cuando no este mi padre –no puedo evitar sonreír ampliamente- no me gustan las formalidades en absoluto.

- Ni a mí, Edward tiene más madera de rey que yo pero yo nací primero –sus hombros ondearon rápidamente restándole importancia.

- ¿Edward?

- Mi hermano pequeño, es solo dos años menor que yo pero él se llevó toda la madurez.

- Siempre quise un hermano –le confesé porque por alguna razón era sencillamente fácil hablar con el- pero mi madre murió el día en que nací, así que Alec es lo más parecido a un hermano que tengo.

- Debe ser horrible tener un padre como el tuyo –confeso con un escalofrió- es aterrador.

- Y eso que no lo has visto enojado.

Nos quedamos allí hablando afablemente de nuestros gustos, nuestros escasos amigos, nuestros pasatiempos, nuestras familias y mascotas, Leah pasaba de vez en cuando para traernos algo de comer y beber, y descubrí que Emmett Cullen era un hombre impresionante y encantador, que cuando se lo conocía de verdad podía ser divertido y atrevido.

Vimos como caía lentamente la noche y él se puso de pie antes de tenderme la mano con una de sus sonrisas llenas de hoyuelos, tome su mano con la mía y me ayudo a levantar sin esfuerzo pero con fuerza, acercándome aún más de lo permitido a él, quedando a centímetros de su pecho, su aliento cálido golpeaba mi rostro sonrojado mientras levantaba la mirada para mirar sus ojos verdes brillar en la oscuridad creciente.

- Si hubiera podido elegir, sé que no habría acertado de la forma en que hicieron nuestros padres –levanto su mano y vacilo un poco antes de pasar un dedo por mi mejilla haciéndome estremecer- no eres como creí que serias.

- Ni tu –logre responder con una voz que no parecía mía, totalmente vacilante y tímida.

- Bella –susurro con una sonrisa- vamos a entrar, está empezando a hacer frio.

Emmett retrocedió un paso antes de hacer una reverencia invitándome a acompañarlo, le sonreí porque con él no lo podía evitar y puse mi mano en su brazo mientras caminábamos de vuelta al castillo.

* * *

**Emmett se esta volviendo bueno despues de todo jajajaja**

**lamento haber tardado tanto pero la universidad me tiene sumamente ocupada, espero me disculpen.**

**les gusto el cap? alguna critica? dejen un review!**

**Besos!**


End file.
